violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1
Season 1 'of ''Violetta premiered on May 14, 2012 in Latin America, and premiered on July 22, 2013 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. The full season consists of 80 episodes, divided in two parts: each part conformed by 40 episodes. '''Episodes 'Part 1: Her Fate is Now' # 05-14-12 A Dream, a Song # 05-15-12 A Secret, a Song # 05-16-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 05-17-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 05-18-12 A Suspicion, a Song # 05-21-12 A Deception, a Song # 05-22-12 A Threat, a Song # 05-23-12 A Trap, a Song # 05-24-12 A Rivalry, a Song # 05-25-12 An Opportunity, a Song # 05-28-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 05-29-12 An Opportunity, a Song # 05-30-12 A Suspicion, a Song # 05-31-12 A Secret, a Song # 06-01-12 A Secret, a Song # 06-04-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-05-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 06-06-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-07-12 A Trap, a Song # 06-08-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 06-11-12 A Friend, a Song # 06-12-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-13-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-14-12 An Opportunity, a Song # 06-15-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-18-12 A Trap, a Song # 06-19-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 06-20-12 A Rivalry, a Song # 06-21-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 06-22-12 A Threat, a Song # 06-25-12 A Rivalry, a Song # 06-26-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 06-27-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-28-12 A Kiss, a Song # 06-29-12 A Rivalry, a Song # 07-02-12 A Deception, a Song # 07-03-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 07-04-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 07-05-12 A Threat, a Song # 07-06-12 An Opportunity, a Song 'Part 2: Violetta's Changing' # 09-03-12 Talk If You Can # 09-04-12 A Pact, a Song # 09-05-12 An Error, a Song # 09-06-12 A Decision, a Song # 09-07-12 A Fear, a Song # 09-10-12 A Reconciliation, a Song # 09-11-12 A Party, a Song # 09-12-12 A Reveal, a Song # 09-13-12 A Relief, a Song # 09-14-12 A Deception, a Song # 09-17-12 A Winner, a Song # 09-18-12 A New Direction, a Song # 09-19-12 A Deception, a Song # 09-20-12 A Discussion, a Song # 09-21-12 A New Idea, a Song # 09-24-12 A Reconciliation, a Song # 09-25-12 A Competition, a Song # 09-26-12 A Risk, a Song # 09-27-12 A Threat, a Song # 09-28-12 A Danger, a Song # 10-01-12 A Lie, a Song # 10-02-12 A Lie, a Song # 10-03-12 A Danger, a Song # 10-04-12 A Public Vote, a Song # 10-05-12 A Revenge, a Song # 10-08-12 A Definition, a Song # 10-09-12 A Definition, a Song # 10-10-12 A Reveal, a Song # 10-11-12 A Final, a Song # 10-12-12 A Winner, a Song # 10-15-12 A Confession, a Song # 10-16-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 10-17-12 A Second Chance, a Song # 10-18-12 A Decision, a Song # 10-19-12 A Reveal, a Song # 10-22-12 A Difficult Decision, a Song # 10-23-12 An Ultimatum, a Song # 10-24-12 A Mutual Decision, a Song # 10-25-12 A Danger, a Song # 10-26-12 A Final, a Song Category:Violetta Category:Episodes Category:Guide